


It's easier to breath when I'm around you

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Crushes, Fingering, M/M, Romance, Sexting, pegging in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki suddenly gains a huge crush on the boy sitting a few seats away from him. Saiko catches on pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new crush

**Author's Note:**

> I needed one of them crushing hard on the other really bad and this is what came out
> 
> and hooooo man this ones real fuckin cheesey, the beginning is basically a gay romcom. It's so gay. And so romcom-ey. I'm sorry. But not really.

     Mutsuki dazed off. It was a boring class, and he had lost interest in whatever the professor had been talking about. Instead, he was eyeing the boy who was sitting a few seats away from him.

 

Mutsuki wouldn't say he had a specific type, just that he'd feel attracted to someone out of no-where from time to time. Or maybe, a little more often than just “time to time”.

 

This time however, he felt a little odd, as his current interest could've been considered somewhat lack-luster in comparison to everyone else. But his _teeth_ , that certainly got his attention. He thought about how fun it would be to have something like that digging into his- _no, nevermind that thought,_ he brushed off.

 

Not only that, but in the previous week, the man had been one of the few who had stood up for him, when someone tried to call out on his binder. He began daydreaming about the moment again.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what? Not like he's hurting anyone, why d'you care bout what people wear under their clothes?”

 

“It's not right, a guys body isn't suppose to be, well, like _that._ A piece of fabric shouldn't be needed there if he were really a guy.” Some dickhead said.

 

The man kicked one of the chairs towards their general direction, anger clearly radiating from him.

 

“What's so different with that and the underwear I'm wearing right now?” He asked, raising his voice a bit louder than he should have.

 

He seemed to be quite the hot-head, as he was standing on his desk, unzipping his jumpsuit to show everyone his boxers. The teacher got annoyed, and sent them both out to deal with later.

 

* * *

 

 

His class finally ended, but he still hadn't stopped thinking about that particular moment.

 

The past few days, he'd keep re-playing the scene in his head; Mustuki couldn't help but smile. He had been lonely recently, and having someone defend him, even if it was a complete stranger, cheered him up a bit.

 

Mutsuki still hadn't gotten his name, but he was pushing himself all day to talk to him.

 

_This isn't like me. I don't crush on people. I don't let the thoughts of a random guy rule my head all day._

 

He tried to stop thinking about it for a while.

 

_This is hard._

 

 _Okay, maybe I do feel a little attracted to him. But what if it's just because I've been lonely for so long? Or what if he doesn't like me, and I just end up weirding him out?_ He thought.

 

 _Just talk to him. Worst case scenario, he's not into you, and you can just drop the subject..._ he'd reason with himself.

 

_He might make a good friend, too. I definitely need more of them._

 

Up until this point, he'd befriended the one who sat beside him after the incident, Saiko. She always seemed to be incredibly casual in comparison to everyone else. They were becoming good friends, and during break times she'd be the one he'd usually stick around with. They'd chat about one class or the other, or occasionally

 

“So have you asked him out yet?” she suddenly asked.

 

“What? Who? I don't know what you're talking about.” Mustuki said, becoming flustered. He had been trying to hide his feelings so far, but he was doing a pretty poor job of it.

 

“Such slander! I shall have no part of it!” she said, mockingly shaking her head. “It's really obvious you know. Normally you're quite quiet, but the past few days you've really been out of it, but also weirdly happy. You were clearly looking at him, too.”

 

“No I haven't...” Mutsuki denied.

 

“Really though, all you've got to do is, go up to him, and say, ' _Oh, Mister Ginshi_ , would you perhaps be willing to take a fine lad, such as I, out to dinner?” Saiko said, put the back of her hand on her forehead, dramatically throwing her head back.

 

“It would not go like that.” he said, giving her a serious look. “...So his name is Ginshi?”

 

“So _you_ _do_ like him!” Saiko exclaimed. She grabbed his arm, turning around and pulling him in the opposite direction. “You've gotta say something. At least see if he'll be friends or something.”

 

“I don't know if I like this idea...” Mutsuki muttered.

 

“C'mon, you've gotta promise me that you'll say something. He's not going to suddenly come up and sweep you off your feet, and carry you off to some far-off lands where you can be together, heh heh.”

 

“That's not what I want!” Mutsuki blurted out, “I... I just want to chat with him... maybe see if he's an alright guy. He seems to be....”

 

“Well you've seemed so down lately. I thought that maybe a bit o' lovin' would do you some good.” She said.

 

“Don't say it like that! I'm, I'm-” Mutsuki was speechless, his face turned a full crimson.

 

Saiko whipped out her phone, quickly tapping around and getting information.

 

“He's probably going to that new restaurant that opened up across the street tonight, Tooru, you've got to go and talk to him.”

 

Mutsuki stared at him in disbelief. “No! That would be intrusive, I don't want him to think that I'm weird.”

 

“Well then you've gotta at least grab a few meals with me. You definitely need it, I haven't seen you eat at all the past few days.” Saiko insisted.

 

“...Okay, maybe just to go and look. But if he's on a date or something, I'm not even going to look, I'm not going to go out of my way to make him uncomfortable.”

 

* * *

 

Mutsuki and Saiko were sitting together at the restaurant. Mutsuki was halfway through his meal, while Saiko was on her second plate of what appeared to be some kind indescribable of pork dish.

 

Mutsuki looked around for the hundredth time, feeling a little relieved, but also defeated, that Shirazu hadn't shown up yet.

 

“What would I even say if I saw him?” Mutsuki asked.

 

“Tell him how you feel, obviously.” Saiko said.

 

“What? No, I'm not in love with him. I just think he looks kind of decent, that's all. What is there to tell?” Mutsuki said.

 

“Eh, not much else you could do, I suppose. Not like you could flirt with him or anything.” Saiko hinted, hoping that her sarcasm would come through.

 

“Wait, are you being sarcastic, or...? Are you actually saying that I couldn't flirt?” Mutsuki said, feeling slightly worried, but also defensive. “I can flirt! I can totally flirt. Okay, sure, I'm a little on the quite side, but that doesn't mean I can't flirt.”

 

“Oh yeah? Here's your chance.” Saiko taunted. She waved, calling over Shirazu, who had just came in.

 

Mutsuki felt his face turn red, embarrassed that he ever let himself say anything. _I should not have said that._ He thought. _I should. Not. Have. Said._ _T_ _hat. Is he looking at me? Wait, what am I saying? I don't care. I don't care about this sort of stuff. I should've just stayed quiet. Crap he's here._

 

“Oh, hey, it's you again. What was your name?” Shirazu asked.

 

“Saiko Yonebayashi. We worked on that one project in the beginning of the semester, remember? You got really mad, because I was still 1500 words short, and then we had to rush to finish it...” Saiko said.

 

“You did a project with him? Why didn't you tell me?” Mutsuki asked.

 

“Why would you have wanted information like that, Tooru?” Saiko knowingly replied.

 

“Wait, why wouldn't I? We were just talking about-” Mutsuki had forgotten for a moment that he was right in front of him. “Er, w-we were just talking about the upcoming one, remember?. I could've helped you before, couldn't I?” He stammered, trying to cover up his mistake.

 

“Mmhm, yes, yes you could.” Saiko said, side-eyeing him. “But anyways, Shirazu, have you met Tooru yet?”

 

Shirazu looked at him for a moment, recalling where he knew him from.

 

“You're... We're in the same class, I think? I'm Shirazu Ginshi, nice to meet ya.” He said.

 

“M-Mutsuki Tooru. Nice to meet you too.” Mutsuki said, shaking his hand.

 

“You seem real familiar, have we talked before?” Shirazu asked.

 

“Oh, well... you stood up on a desk and took your clothes off in the middle of class a week ago.” Mutsuki said.

 

“ _Ah!_ Yes, I remember you! Sorry, I kinda get riled up real easy. Didn't mean to make ya feel uncomfortable or nothin'.” He said.

 

“Oh, no, it's fine. It was kind of nice actually...” Mutsuki trailed off.

 

“So, Shirazu, why don't you sit with us?” Saiko asked. She patted to the seat next to her. He hadn't realised that he had been standing for so long, and promptly sat down.

 

“So, Shirazu, do you have a girlfriend?” Saiko asked.

 

Mutsuki chocked on the piece of fish. He grabbed his water and glugged some down.

 

“Oh, uhm, no I don't.” he said. He took a look at her. “But I'm going to be honest, Yonebayashi... you're really not my type.”

  
“Well, isn't that too bad.” she replied. “So what is your type then?”

 

“What? Why would I talk to you about that?” he asked.

 

“I mean, since we're on the subject...” she said.

 

“Hhm... I guess I like cute... uh, are you alright?” he asked Mutsuki.

 

Mutsuki was still trying to cough up a fish bone, barely able to talk.

 

“ _Oh shit._ ” he said. He hurried and stood up behind him, and wrapped his arms around him.

 

 _Shitshitshit am I doing this right?_ He asked himself, as he began to pushed his fist into Mutsuki's abdomen.

 

After a few pumps, Mustuki coughed up a rather large fish bone that landed right on the middle of the table.

 

“A-ah, I'm sorry, that was gross. Thank you for helping me.” Mutsuki said.

 

“Shit, are you alright? That looked painful.” Shirazu asked.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine now.” he said. The warmth from Shirazu's body was close, and it was making him feel... strange, and he didn't know what to think of it. “...Uhm, I think you can let go of me now.”

 

Shirazu had been to stunned to move, and still had his arms around him.

 

“Ah, sorry.” he said.

 

He quickly stepped back, releasing him.

 

They all sat back down, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

They talked for a while, breaking away from the awkward subject.

 

* * *

 

“I think I better head home,” Shirazu said as he stood up, “I had a good time chatting with you two. It was real nice meeting you, Mutsuki.”

 

“It was nice to meet you too.” Mutsuki said.

 

“We should hang out some time. Maybe get a coffee?” Shirazu offered.

 

“Anytime.” he replied, with a smile.

 

They both lingered for a moment, before Shirazu headed for the door. Mutsuki watched him as he left; he felt a combination of confusion, and happiness.

 

“Aren't you going to follow him?” Saiko asked.

 

“What? Why? He just said goodbye.” Mutsuki replied.

 

“Because the time here seemed so short, plus, you're clearly happy, he seems really happy, you two should be happy together.” she said.

 

She pushed him to the door, not wanting him to wait any longer.

 

“Saiko, this isn't go-”

 

“Just _go._ I'll pay this time, I don't mind. Get his number or something”

 

He was tired of arguing with her this evening, so he simply obeyed her and walked out.

 

He spotted Shirazu walking down the street, and jogged up to him.

 

“Hey, I forgot to ask you about something.” He said, as he came up beside him. “Could I possibly get your phone number?”

 

“Mm, yeah, sure.” Shirazu said. “Lemme just... uh... do you have a pen, or your phone on you or something?” he asked.

 

“No I don't, sorry.” Mutsuki replied. _Crap, I should have thought this through a bit more._

 

“Did you want to stop over at my place for a few minutes? My dormitory isn't too far from here.” Shirazu asked.

 

“Your place? S-sure!” He replied. _Was that too enthusiastic? It was, wasn't it._

 

* * *

 

 

They walked on over together to the dorm room that he had been staying in. Shirazu unlocked the door and let them both in.

 

“Hang on, I've got an extra pencil or something around here.” he said, as scavenged his desk.

 

Mutsuki looked around. It was a small, basic room, with nothing more than a single bed, a desk, and a small night stand.

 

“So this is what these places are like, huh...” he said.

 

“Yeah, it's pretty small, but at least I've got privacy, you know?” Shirazu replied. He scribbled his number onto a piece of paper, and handed it to Mutsuki. “So uh, are ya heading home now?”

 

“Yup, I've got to get some studying done.” he said. “Good night, I'll see you around.”

 

“G'night. Text me, I'm sure we could make some plans.” Shirazu replied.

 

Mutsuki headed for the door, but stopped for a moment as he put his hands on the doorknob. He hesitated, wanting to say something, but not sure what would be appropriate.

 

“...Are you alright?” Shirazu asked.

 

Mutsuki took a deep breath, and looked back to him.

 

“Do you want to go out?” He blurted.

 

Shirazu stood in shock. He wasn't sure if he had heard right, and wasn't sure how to respond. He hadn't expected this out of Mutsuki.

 

“L-like, hang out as friends?” He asked.

 

Mutsuki turned around to look at him directly.

 

“No, like, would you go on a date. With me.” He corrected. “I'm going to be honest with you, Shirazu, I find you to be kind of attractive. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you the past week, and I want to know what you're really like.”

 

“Oh geeze... I- I uh... I really don't know what to say...” Shirazu said.

 

Mutsuki felt a twinge of both disappointment and regret. _Okay, maybe Saiko was right. I have been fantasizing about this._ He thought. _I think I set some strange expectations for this._

 

“I've gotta be honest with ya too, Mutsuki. I've never really considered being with another guy before. It's just never crossed my mind.”

 

Mutsuki felt his heart sink a little lower, and his throat burned slightly.

 

“I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have aske-”

 

“No no! I'm flattered that yer attracted to me, and I'm glad that you were able to bring that into the open so quickly.” Shirazu quickly replied. “...I think I could try?”

 

Mutsuki perked up, his heart beating rather quickly.

 

“We kinda already had dinner together, even if Yonebayashi was there. Do you wanna go see a movie together? You can pick.” Shirazu said.

 

“Y-yeah!” Mutsuki replied.

 

“Let's got then...”

 

* * *

 

 

Mutsuki had regretted his choice in movies. He had picked at random, choosing one that, judging from the poster, he thought would be light-hearted and fun. But as time went on, it became obvious that it was a slow-moving drama, with a poorly-written plot, and sloppy visuals.

 

Rather than bothering to pay attention to the movie, they had talked in a hushed voice throughout the movie. They sat in the very back, with very few people around, no one noticed.

 

Shirazu had become engrossed with Mutsuki as he listened to him. They talked about various little things in their life; things that made them laugh, their hobbies and interests, what was going on in each persons life...

 

Finally, 2-and-a-half hours later, the credits rolled, and they could get up and leave.

 

As they left the theatre, Shirazu took some time to consider his emotions.

 

 _He's a guy. Do I like guys?_ He thought.

 

_I guess he's sort of cute. I don't know. Could I ever like him?_

 

They walked together, back to the dormitory.

 

“Tonight's been fun.” Mutsuki said, smiling like crazy.

 

“Yeah, it has been.” he replied.

 

_He's really happy about this. Fuck, I don't know how I feel._

 

Mutsuki's face was mildly flushed, and he walked with much more relaxed steps then he had when they had left.

 

 _He looks like he's 'bout to melt. Do I really make him that happy? Do I feel happy? I'm not sure._ _He's real nice, though. He's a great_ _looking... He's a great_ _guy._

 

Mutsuki looked at him, studying the details of his face.

 

_No one's looked at me like that. What is he thinkin about right now?_

 

Shirazu looked back at Mutsuki, admiring him.

 

_Why am I looking at him like this. Why do I feel this way? He's a guy. But... What are we doing?_

 

They both stopped and stared at each other. Both secretly wanted to know what the other was feeling. Both of them wanted to say something, but neither really had the words to express themselves.

 

“...Can I try something, Mutsuki?” he asked, as he lightly placed his hand on Mutsuki's cheek.

 

“Of course...” Mutsuki replied. He placed his hand over Shirazu's.

 

Shirazu brought their faces together, and, very quickly, gave him a very small incredibly light peck. Right on the lips.

 

He took a step back, feeling dizzy.

 

“Ohh. Holy shit, yeah...” he accidentally spoke his thoughts out loud for a second. _Okay, yeah. Shit. Holy shit. What do I say now? ...I definitely like guys. I think I sort of like Mutsuki, too. Shit, yeah I do._

 

“...Do you want to spend the night here? I know it's just a single bed, but I can make room...”

 


	2. The New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirazu buys Mutsuki a strap-on. Further exploration ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing is filthy. I am a filthy person for writing this im filthy
> 
> also this has got to be one of the lamest things ive written but i have enjoyed it immensely

Mutsuki shivered out of both nervousness and excitement as he hit “send” on his phone. He had sent what he considered to be the nicest picture he could take, under the circumstance that he had been bathroom. It was a simple ass-shot from the back that showed off the straps of his new harness that Shirazu had, basically, just bought for him. He tossed the empty gift card into a garbage can as he walked by.

 

They had been together for a couple of weeks now, and had been slowly exploring other parts of their relationship. Mutsuki had confided in Shirazu that he was a trans man, and that he wasn't comfortable with, well, a lot of so-called “traditional” forms of sex, although he wasn't necessarily against the general idea.

 

After a long discussion, it was concluded that, not only was Shirazu accepting of this, but he decided that he would go out of his way to find something that would make Mutsuki happy and comfortable. Somehow, this lead up to him insisting that he pay for the strap-on harness.

 

Mutsuki glanced around, checking to make sure that no one could have possibly seen the picture he had sent, although it was very unlikely. He stood around for a few minutes, waiting for Shirazu's response.

 

His phone buzzed; Mutsuki scrambled to pick up his phone, shaking slightly as he unlocked his phone. He opened up the new message, covering his mouth out of embarrassment.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _damn you look good”,_

 

the message read. His phone buzzed some more, as a few more popped up.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _i cant believe how great those straps look on your thighs”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _makes your butt look_ _amazing_ _btw”_

 

Mutsuki felt flustered, and immediately covered the phone with his hand to hide it. After another quick glance-around, he sent one back.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Where are you right now?”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _im just in my room”_

 

Mutsuki stopped and considered that maybe he shouldn't be doing this so openly in public. He picked up his bags, and wondered to the nearest bus stop. It was the lazier part of mid-day, so not too many people were around, certainly no by-passers who may intrusively glance as they walked by.

 

After some consideration, he quickly tapped his response.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Alone?”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _alone.”_

 

Mutsuki thought for a moment about how lewd this was. No one who knew him would suspect about any of the things he thinks about, or of the things he's done. He was too quiet about his wants, and he felt it to be a little bit liberating to do this.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“...”

“ _What are you doing?”_

“ _While you're alone. In your room.”_

 

He quickly locked the phone, shoving it into his pocket, and covering his face with his hands.

 

 _No one can ever know about this,_ he thought, _and I still can't believe that I'm doing this. This is lewd. Holy crap this is the lewdest thing I've ever done._

 

He decided that he would leave his phone alone for a while, regardless of how tempted he was each time his phone notified him of another message. He could check it once he got back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Shirazu was feeling relaxed. He was lounging on his bed, scrolling through old messages when Mutsuki finally replied. He read over it a couple of times, not quite knowing what to think.

 

 _I could tell him that I'm jackin off, I s'pose,_ he thought _. Would that be want he wants?_

 

He did one of those full-body stretches, and yawned. _But that's_ _aint_ _true though. I wonder if he'd be able to tell._

 

He stared at his phone, wondering what to do. _Hmm..._

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _what do you want me to do?”_

 

He waited around for another few minutes, but got no response. Perhaps Mutsuki didn't notice the first one, and was still waiting...?

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _why don't you order me around a bit?”_

 

A few more minutes pass, with no response. Shirazu started to fall into a light nap, dozing off as he checked his phone less and less.

 

He was jolted back awake as his phone vibrated. He quickly opened up the new message, eager to see Mutsuki's response.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Sorry, just got off the bus”_

“ _Do you still have that bottle from the other day?”_

 

Shirazu got up and rummaged through one of his drawers. He pulled out an orange bottle that had been left, and went back to his bed.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _yeah”_

“ _what now?”_

 

His face flushed with excitement.

 

_**Mutsuki** _

“ _Are your clothes still on?”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _yup”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Well get rid of them.”_

 

Shirazu began to undress, but his phone buzzed again.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Sorry, that was a little harsh, wasn't it?”_

“ _Sorry”_

 

Shirazu typed out a reassuring response, but Mustuki sent him another text before he replied.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _I'm sorry, I've never done this before, how am I suppose to do this?”_ Mutsuki asked.

 

Shirazu sent the text he had typed out anyways, figuring that it still worked in this context.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _nah, your good. just tell me what to do.”_

 

He continued to remove his jumpsuit, tossing it aside once he got it off.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Oh, uh, hang on”_

“ _...”_

“ _Okay.”_

“ _Are you still dressed?”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _not entirely,, ive still got my boxers on”_

 

This new experience was putting him into a stronger state of arousal, and Shirazu could feel himself getting a half hard-on already.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Maybe just, touch yourself?”_

“ _...”_

“ _...”_

“ _Okay, I really don't know what I'm doing. I don't have any experience with this stuff.”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _hey, dont worry about it.”_

“ _ill help you out a bit.”_

“ _...”_

“ _what do you want me to touch?”_

 

A brief minute passed; Shirazu wondered if Mutsuki was getting flustered again.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _...”_

“ _Touch your cock.”_

“ _Make yourself nice and hard for me.”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _straight to the point huh? i like it”_

 

He slipped his hands into his boxers, and lightly stroked himself.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _didnt take much to get this hard”_

“ _now what?”_

“ _im still wearing the boxers”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Completely take off your boxers. I want you to be completely naked.”_

 

Shirazu promptly complied, sitting up for a moment to remove them.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _ok. what else?”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Open up the bottle of lube, and put a nice amount onto your fingers.”_

“ _And I really mean it when I say nice amount. Like, use a lot.”_

 

Shirazu's curiosity was piqued, he wondered why he'd need so much. But perhaps it was a sensation thing, or a strange fantasy that Mutsuki had, or something. He flipped the cap open, pouring a bunch of lube over his left fingers. With his right, he texted Mutsuki back.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _alright, i did it.”_

“ _do you want me to stoke my cock some more?”_

“ _oh geeze some of the lube accidentally dripped down”_

“ _i think ive got to much”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _No, that's perfect.”_

“ _Touch the outside of your ass. Massage it a bit, even. Rub yourself.”_

 

Shirazu's face went hot with embarrassment. He hadn't ever considered, er, playing down there. Nope, he certainly had never thought of it. But he also felt that he should've expected it, although, he still wasn't quite use to doing any of this with another guy.

 

He reached down, and spread his legs a bit to touch his entrance. He slowly rubbed it, adjusting himself to the unusual sensation. His fingers felt cold, and the wet lubricant seemed to make his fingers slide over his ass.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _this feels pretty good so far, actually”_

“ _want me to go further?”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Oh god yeah. Describe how it feels too.”_

 

He pushed his finger in, just down to the first knuckle. He moved his finger in a circular motion to feel the inside. A mild adrenalin rush ran through him, his heart beating fast as he explored the new area.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _damn”_

“ _it certainly feels different”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _How deep are you in right now?”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _only couple of centimetres.”_

“ _i can't believe how soft it is”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Gently push in deeper, and curl your fingers upward. Use some more lube if you need it.”_

 

Shirazu slid his fingers out, and applied more lube. He started to understand the high need for it, and was grateful for having a full bottle.

 

He carefully slid his finger back in, pushing deeper this time. After carefully working his finger in, he curled it up, accidentally rubbing against a sensitive spot (or was it really an accident?).

 

He jolted, gasping as he pressed against his prostate. He moved his fingers over it some more, pleasantly surprised by the sensation.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _holy shit, i knew it was apparantly good, but not THAT good”_

“ _fuck this feels great”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Keep doing that, but see if you can add another finger. Stretch yourself out a bit.”_

 

He removed his fingers again and applied more lube. He tentatively added a second finger, moving slowly so that he could get use to it. His breath was heavy, and he felt a mixture of fear and excitement as he was able to eventually slide both fingers in knuckle-deep. As he continued to pleasure himself, his texts to Mutsuki became far more crude and explicit.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _this feels amazing”_

“ _oh god this hasnt ever been this intense”_

“ _i want more”_

 

Shirazu's thoughts had gone farther than he normally would've allowed himself to. He ignored the possibility of anyone hearing him, and let himself moan out loud.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _i actually kind of want a cock inside of me right now”_

 

He forced a third finger in. While it did burn as it suddenly stretched him out further, he ignored it, picturing that it was Mutsuki pushing into him.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _I'm going to be honest here, I didn't expect to find this so hot.”_

“ _I'm really close over here.”_

 

Shirazu could only imagine what Mutsuki was doing, but he was to caught up in his own sensation to ask.

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _i cant wait for you to come over tomorrow”_

“ _if this feels good then”_

“ _i need you and your new strap-on”_

“ _i need it real bad”_

 

Shirazu quickened his pace, fantasizing what it'd be like to have Mustuki slamming into him, his arms wrapped around him as he bucked up to meet his thrusts. He sat up, hunched over, biting his lip, as his abdomen tightened.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _I wish I could see your face right now.”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _god I feel like my heads gonna explode”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Do it. Give in to it.”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _?”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Let yourself “explode”, you know?”_

 

Shirazu put the phone down, freeing his hand so that he could rub his cock. As he stroked harder and harder, and rubbed against his spot inside his ass, he felt an intense wave of pleasure fall over him. He groaned loudly, bucking his hips as he rode out a large orgasm, his cum splattering over his hands.

He collapsed back onto his bed, catching his breath. He felt a strong, fluttery afterglow, that made him feel light-headed and confused. He grabbed his phone, looking over the texts again.

 

 _What the hell did I just do?_ He asked himself. _I'd never think of or do any of this stuff._

 

 _...But you just did, Ginshi._ He reprimanded himself. _Holy shit, I just jacked off to the idea of a guy fucking me._

 

The reality of the situation suddenly started to sink in.

 

 _I just jacked off to the idea of a guy fucking me. I even played with my ass, I willingly put even more fingers inside of me, while jacking off to the idea of a guy fucking me._ The thought repeated in his head a few times. _I seriously just did that._

 

A new text pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Hey, are you still there?”_

 

He stared at the text, thinking about his feelings.

 

 _I've only known this guy for a couple of weeks,_ he thought, _...but I think that I'm actually getting a bit attached to him._

 

 _ **Shirazu**_ :

“ _yeah i am. are we still on for tomorrow?”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Of course.”_

 

_**Shirazu:** _

“ _thats good.”_

“ _we should probably get to sleep then?”_

 

_**Mutsuki:** _

“ _Yeah, I suppose we should.”_

 

**Shirazu:**

“ _g'night”_

 

**Mutsuki:**

“ _Good night.”_

 

Shirazu turned off his phone, putting it away. He felt giddy, anticipating the next day. Until now, he didn't know that it could be this way with a guy, and he was excited to see where this would take him.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
